kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 16: Eliminate the Fire Plants
|randombonus=Shining Shard (20%) Iron (20%) Potion (30%) None (30%) }} Mission 16 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas on his first ever solo mission to take care of enemies in Agrabah. Mission assignment Summary Fire Plants have surfaced in Agrabah. Find them and eliminate them at once. Intel *Blocking will serve you well against Fire Plants. Take as much Blizzard magic into the field as you can. *Also be on the lookout for Barrier Masters, who can surround their allies with an impenetrable barrier. Objectives *Defeat seven Fire Plants. Story summary As Roxas arrives, he hears Aladdin and Jasmine discussing another sandstorm on the way, as well as the glut of Heartless that infest the city whenever one arrives. He also witnesses Aladdin reprimanding Abu, causing a brief flashback of a boy in red. Mission walkthrough :''Mission Clear: Defeat seven Fire Plants.'' :''Mission Complete: Defeat all ten Fire Plants.'' Head through the city. There will be two Fire Plants that appear initially in the Palace area, two more in Agrabah Street, and three at the Agrabah Gate. The three at the gate come with a twist, however: they are being protected by a Barrier Master. Defeat the Barrier Master first, and then take out the three Fire Plants. After defeating the one in the northeast, there will be a quick cutscene, after which you may pick your next course of action. Once you eliminate the seven plants, your mission is complete. To completely fill the mission gauge, you will need to eliminate three more Fire Plants. To do this, you will either need High Jump or a combination of Lift Gear and Air Slide, so it is impossible to complete the gauge on your first mission. The three remaining Fire Plants will all be on the west side of Agrabah Street. One will be on the high roof in the southwest corner (the roof with a treasure chest), one on the roof in the northwest corner (the roof with a switch), and one on the wooden scaffolding between these two high points. (To get to these plants using Lift Gear and Air Slide, climb the dusty blue market stall to get on the roof that is one level below the highest southwest roof containing the Fire Plant, jump off the ledge heading north, go through the entire Lift Gear attack combo, then quickly turn left and Air Slide to catch the edge of the wooden scaffolding. Destroy the Fire Plant there, then climb the wooden boxes to the northwest roof and destroy the Fire Plant there. From the northwest roof, jump off the ledge heading south, Air Slide at the highest point in the jump, then go through the entire Lift Gear attack combo to bring you to the southwest roof. Destroy the Fire Plant there, and your mission gauge will completely fill.) Once you've done them in, go ahead and RTC. Challenge Mission This challenge is pretty basic...just find all ten plants. That's it... other than the slightly higher enemy level, there are no restrictions. As mentioned before, if you have High Jump, this should be a cakewalk. An easy three-sigil mission. Enemies Heartless Image:ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango Image:DirePlant.png|Dire Plant Image:Fire Plant.png|Fire Plant Image:Barrier Master.png|Barrier Master Treasures Video